


Rushing

by thepsychicclam



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh kissed Aidan, he realized three things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/gifts).



Josh didn’t expect Aidan to kiss him. Or maybe he kissed Aidan, he couldn’t be sure. It all happened so fast, and it was all fuzzy in his head anyway, and the roar of _everything_ around him through his heightened senses confused him. When he pulled away – confused and a bit freaked out honestly – and looked at Aidan, he realized three things.

1\. He had only kissed one person since he’d turned.  
2\. He had never kissed a man before.  
3\. He had just kissed a vampire.

Okay, so the last one shouldn’t really freak him out – what’s kissing a vampire to a werewolf anyway, except for the weird smell, but Aidan always smelled like that, so overall, Josh was okay with number 3. That left number 1 and 2, and Josh didn’t know which he should be more concerned about.

“I gotta go,” Josh said suddenly, then rushed down the stairs. Aidan followed him, quick on his heels.

“Josh,” he pleaded, “Wait. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s good. I mean, nothing to be weirded out about, right? Not like I just made out with my roommate in my bedroom or anything.”

“We didn’t make out,” Aidan replied. “Stop overreacting.”

“You kissed?” Sally exclaimed, suddenly appearing, and that was exactly what Josh _didn’t_ need. “I thought you said when you moved in that you weren’t gay.”

“I’m not gay,” Josh yelled, and he looked up at Aidan standing on the stairs, and saw the same confusion (and was that hurt?) reflected on his face, and he felt a tug somewhere deep inside him. He saw the subtle shift in Aidan’s face when his heartbeat accelerated, and he cursed his vampire spidey senses or whatever the hell they were, yanked open the door and rushed outside. In his haste he’d forgotten his jacket, and even with his slightly elevated body temperature, the Boston night was still cold. 

He shoved his hands inside his pockets and hurried down the street.

*

When he returned, Aidan was waiting for him at the kitchen table. Josh stood in the doorway, staring at Aidan, waiting for him to speak. Apparently, Aidan was waiting for the same thing.

Josh didn’t quite know what was happening. They’d only been living together for a few weeks, and when they moved in together the last thing Josh expected was to end up kissing Aidan. Josh didn’t _do_ relationships – wait, when the hell did this become a fucking _relationship_? – Josh didn’t do romantic, sexual, or platonic attachments. That’s why he left his family; it’s why he left his fiancé. It’s why he hadn’t had sex in two gruelingly, torturously long years. When he’d become friends with Aidan, he didn’t think they’d…end up doing whatever it was they were doing.

“What the fuck was that?” Josh finally asked. His voice lacked venom; it just sounded tired and defeated.

Aidan ran a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I…I got carried away.”

Josh pulled out the chair across from Aidan and sat down. “It’s gonna be weird now, isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Aidan said.

Josh quickly replied, “But it probably will be.”

Aidan got up and started to leave, but gripped Josh on the shoulder on his way out. He started to say something, but didn’t and left Josh alone at the table.

*

Josh tried not to think of Aidan. Well, he had to think of Aidan because he worked with him and he lived with him, but he tried not to think of Aidan _like that_. Because the last thing he needed was to get all weird and emo and act like a twat. Besides, Josh was pretty certain that Aidan was some sort of mind reading vampire like in that book Sally made him let her read over his shoulder. Josh knew that if he thought of Aidan, Aidan would know.

But sometimes at night, when Aidan was out doing…whatever it was vampires did at night (which, the longer he lived with a vampire, he realized was a lot different than these TV shows and movies depicted. He asked Aidan once if he sparkled, and Aidan punched him), Josh lay in bed and thought about Aidan in all the ways he shouldn’t. Like, how it’d be for Aidan to throw him up against the wall, all vampire strength and teeth, and then rip off his clothes and fuck him with abandon. And sometimes Josh wondered what it’d be like for him to do the same to Aidan, without having to worry about breaking someone or biting them or any supernatural weirdness he obsessed over. Maybe sex with a vampire cancelled out the supernatural side effects. 

It was nights like these when Josh came in an empty room, stroking his cock with thoughts of Aidan in his head.

There were other nights, however, when he thought of Aidan in other ways. Like how he’d always been there for him, had saved his life and gave him a friend when Josh didn’t want to talk to or be around anyone ever again. Josh thought of the mornings after the full moon when Aidan was waiting in the car, his necklace, a box of donuts, and a strong coffee ready. Or when Aidan would go to the store for some non-eating thing, but picked up a carton of milk or Josh’s favorite potato chips that he’d run out of. 

It was nights like these when Josh curled in on himself, feeling guilty and happy and horny and confused all at the same time.

*

Things were mostly normal for the next few weeks until late one night, they were watching TV when it happened again. Without any fanfare or even pretense, Josh turned to say something to Aidan, who turned at the same time, and their lips were on each other’s before Josh could breathe. 

This time, the kiss didn’t end as quickly as it had before. Josh’s brain was screaming at him, things like _it’s Aidan, you freak_ and _Dude, it’s a dude_ , but all of Josh’s instinct ignored his brain and instead got lost in the feel of Aidan’s surprisingly soft lips against his own, the cool touch of his skin, the intoxicating presence of his tongue inside his mouth. Josh opened his mouth to breathe and Aidan took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tilting his head and curling his fingers around the base of Josh’s skull. Before Josh realized he was doing it, he nipped at Aidan’s bottom lip, and Aidan chuckled against his mouth, and then Josh jerked away like he’d been shot.

“What are we doing?” he asked. 

“Kissing,” Aidan answered, smirking.

“I’m serious. This…what are we thinking?” Aidan shrugged. Josh continued, “What if this all ends badly,” he said, slight hysteria starting to take over, “and I have to move out – “

“Who says I get to keep the house?” Aidan interjected.

“Or we kill each other or we end up hating each other?”

“That would never happen,” Aidan said.

“Oh, it could happen,” Josh said, his eyes wide and manic. “I saw this Dr. Phil the other day – “

“Josh,” Aidan interrupted.

“Sorry,” Josh said, taking a breath. “As lame and pathetic as it is, you and Sally are all I have, and even though I _know_ it’s lame and pathetic, I like having you two around and I don’t really want to go back to having no one. It gets fucking lonely, especially on the weekends. I mean, you have your whole vampire community – “

“Hardly,” Aidan said. “You know how I feel about that.”

“But you still have them, even if you don’t like them. I have no one. I’m the lone wolf!” Josh exclaimed.

Aidan sat back and studied him carefully. “You’re really going to have a heart attack one day. Your pulse is beating at a ridiculous pace. You should learn how to calm down.”

“Oh, when I’ve been around for two centuries, maybe then I’ll be calm. Nothing seems important after two hundred years, but I’ve only been around a couple of decades, so give me a break if things still upset me!” 

Aidan rolled his eyes. “It was just a kiss, Josh. We can go back to watching TV now.”

“Can we?”

Aidan shrugged, and Josh went upstairs.

*

Josh wasn’t surprised when Sally materialized beside his bed. 

“What is your problem?” she asked. “You and Aidan are driving me crazy.”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Watching two grown men dance around each other like kids on a playground was really cute at first, but now it’s just annoying.” Sally sat on the foot of Josh’s bed. Josh kicked at her, but his foot just passed through her knee.

“It’s complicated.”

“Because you’re making it complicated,” she said. “Stop being a wuss and do something. I thought wolves were supposed to be courageous and bold. You’re acting like some timid mouse.”

“Funny,” Josh said sarcastically. 

“I’m serious. You both are worse than children. Grow some balls!” With that, she disappeared. Josh grumbled to himself and continued to stare at the dark ceiling.

*

Two hours later, Josh still hadn’t fallen asleep. He tried to put things into perspective. 

1\. He had kissed Aidan – his roommate and best friend – twice now.  
2\. Said Aidan had kissed him back.  
3\. For some reason, he was attracted to Aidan.  
4\. Aidan was a guy.  
5\. If this ended badly, he could be homeless.  
6\. He hadn’t had sex in over two years.  
7\. That shouldn’t even be crossing his mind.

No matter how much he tried to figure things out, nothing made any sense. He’d blame it on the moon if it was close to a full moon, but it was new moon, so really, he had no excuse. Just when he thought he’d made up his mind, he heard a knock at the door. Obviously, it wasn’t Sally. His heartbeat started racing erratically, and he cursed under his breath because he knew Aidan would be able to sense it even outside the door, and why did he get the advantage here? The cold bastard didn’t even have a heart to beat erratically.

“Come in,” Josh answered. Slowly, the door opened and Aidan stepped inside. The soft light from the hall glowed around him, and Josh noticed the low slung pajama pants and thin tank top. It wasn’t just his heart he was worried about now. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“I…We…” Aidan stammered, searching for words. Josh waited patiently. “This is stupid.”

“What is stupid?”

Aidan pointed between them. “Us.”

“You’re right,” Josh said, sitting up. 

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing, would it?” Aidan took another step inside the room.

“A vampire and a werewolf getting together? No. What possibly could go wrong?” Josh blurted as he raised up on his knees, Aidan steadily getting closer to the bed.

“Are you always this optimistic?” Aidan asked, smile tugging at his lips.

“I’m usually much more cynical,” Josh answered, reaching out to grab Aidan’s arm and pulling him clumsily on the bed. He fell onto the bed, and Josh tried to lean down and kiss him, but he missed his mouth when Aidan tried to sit up, and they bumped heads. “Ouch,” Josh said, sitting back and rubbing his head. “Your head is fucking hard.”

“Sorry.” Aidan laughed as he crawled towards Josh, finally claiming his mouth as he gently pushed Josh back against the bed. Josh had a brief moment of pause where he wondered what exactly he was doing, but as Aidan settled his weight on top of him, his hands tracing patterns across his skin, Josh realized this was exactly what he wanted.

The longer they kissed, the more Josh let himself get lost in the sensations. For the first time since he turned, he didn’t have to worry about losing control with someone, or letting someone too close. He could relax with Aidan, didn’t have to worry about hurting him. And he took advantage of that; he gripped Aidan around the waist and used all his strength to flip Aidan onto his back. He grinned at the slightly shocked look on Aidan’s face and resumed kissing him.

Soon, his body betrayed him by making it embarrassingly obvious that it’d been awhile since he’d had sex. “Shit,” he murmured, rolling off Aidan to try and hide his erection.

“What?” Aidan asked, raising up on his arms, voice concerned. He looked over at Josh with furrowed brows.

“Nothing,” Josh said, voice a bit higher than usual. He shifted his legs, trying to hide his arousal.

“Oh,” Aidan said, comprehension dawning on his face. 

“Shit,” Josh reiterated. “I’m sorry, man.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Josh felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. Aidan reached out and touched his colored cheeks with his fingertips. “I can tell, you know.”

“How?” Josh asked, then shook his head. “Blood rushing?” Aidan nodded. “Fuck. This is totally one-sided.”

Aidan laughed deep in his chest and placed a kiss on the pulse point on Josh’s neck. “Relax,” he murmured against his skin. Josh’s eyes drifted shut as Aidan worried the flesh on his neck, and he easily relented when Aidan guided him back onto the pillow. “Besides, I know it’s been awhile for you.”

Josh’s eyes flew open, and he narrowed them at Aidan. “Not all of us can be lucky enough to fuck a new girl every other night.”

“It’s not every other night,” Aidan whispered, his lips ghosting across Josh’s jaw. “Just relax and I’ll take care of you.” He suddenly lifted his head and stared down at Josh tentatively. “If that’s okay. I know it’s your first time….there’s no rush…”

“We can take it slow, but not _that_ slow,” Josh said, his heart beating so erratically again that he had to swallow and take a deep breath. Aidan placed the flat of his hand against Josh’s heart, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the pulse beneath his palm. “You’re not going to try and eat me, are you?”

Aidan’s eyes flew open, and his face scrunched in disapproval. “Do you really think I’d do that?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never fucked a vampire before. This is new for me.”

Aidan smiled. “You don’t exactly smell appealing.”

“Are you saying I stink, Aidan?” Josh teased.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Aidan leaned down and covered Josh’s mouth with his own, his tongue languidly sliding inside Josh’s waiting mouth as his palm cupped the bulge in Josh’s boxers. He kneaded Josh with his palm for a few moments, allowing him to get used to the idea, and Josh had to bite his lip to keep from losing it too soon. His legs fell open easily and he moaned into Aidan’s mouth.

When Josh couldn’t take any more teasing, he nudged up with his hips, and Aidan took the hint. He trailed his fingers across the expanse of Josh’s chest, then along the sensitive flesh of his belly before teasing along the band of his boxers. Josh exhaled slowly, trying to steady his trembling limbs. Aidan’s fingers were cool against his skin, but not as cool as he expected, and when Aidan hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down and over his hard cock, Josh almost came instantly.

“Not yet,” Aidan said, laughing quietly as he placed a kiss on Josh’s chest. “Have a bit of dignity.”

“Oh yeah, of course I’m thinking about dignity,” Josh retorted. Aidan responded by wrapping his fingers around Josh’s length, and causing Josh to make an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat. Aidan covered Josh’s mouth again, kissing him more deeply and rougher than before. Josh tried to keep some of his sense about him, but then he just gave over to the sensation, letting Aidan take control of the kiss and giving in to the feeling of his hand pumping over his cock. 

Josh felt something against his leg, and he came out of his haze long enough to realize that Aidan was grinding himself against Josh. Without breaking the kiss, Josh shifted over onto his side, trying to get a comfortable angle to shove his hand inside Aidan’s pajama pants. When he finally worked it inside, he was a bit hesitant about touching Aidan – it was _Aidan_ and _a man_ \- but Aidan thrust his hips into Josh’s hand and then Josh had his fingers around Aidan’s cock and it was heavy and thick and foreign in his hand. He moved his fist tentatively, up and down like he did to himself, and he felt Aidan’s cock twitch in his hand.

“Yes, Josh, good, like that,” Aidan whispered against his mouth. With more confidence, Josh moved his wrist, just as Aidan’s hand tightened its grip on his own cock. Then Aidan did something with his thumb over the head of his cock, his other hand cradling Josh’s balls gently as he rolled them around, and then Aidan squeezed both hands, and Josh was thrusting into Aidan’s hands and coming. Josh wasn’t quite sure about anything except Aidan’s hands on him and his deep, comforting voice murmuring something in his ear.

Josh rolled onto his back as he came down and watched while Aidan pulled off his tank top and wiped his hands on it before tossing it onto the floor. He’d seen Aidan shirtless multiple times, but this was the first time he noticed just how nice he looked. He reached out, his fingers playing over the tattoo on his chest. Aidan grabbed Josh’s hand and lifted it to his mouth and kissed his fingertips. Josh smiled, then Aidan removed his pajama pants, and for the first time Josh was aware that he was naked.

“Shit, I’m naked,” Josh said suddenly.

“I’ve seen you naked before,” Aidan said as Josh stared at the other man’s erect cock.

“It’s different when I change.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Aidan said, leaning back against the headboard as he waited. Josh rolled onto his side and studied Aidan’s cock closely.

“I expected it to be…different,” Josh said. “Because you’re a vampire and all that.”

“I was a man before I was a vampire.” 

Josh reached out and touched it again, his fingers slowly closing around the length. Aidan made a pleasant noise, and Josh decided he liked that, so he continued watching as he slid his fist along the shaft. Before long, he watched as Aidan tensed and came over his hand. 

“That wasn’t as unpleasant as I expected,” Josh observed, stretching out across Aidan’s lap to grab his shirt from the floor. Aidan smacked him on the ass. 

“Thanks for the high praise.”

Josh rolled over onto his back, remaining against Aidan’s lap. “You know what I mean.”

Aidan scratched across Josh’s torso lightly. “Yeah, I know.” He leaned down and kissed Josh briefly. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

They rearranged themselves until Aidan had his arms wrapped around Josh from behind. Josh thought it would be odd, but it felt comforting, and he felt himself relaxing back into Aidan’s embrace. He was almost asleep when he heard a faint whoosh of air.

“About time,” Sally said.

“Good night, Sally,” Aidan said at the same time Josh shot up and asked, “You didn’t watch us, did you?” 

“Of course not,” she said as she disappeared. Josh lay back down as Aidan kissed his neck when he heard Sally say, “By the way, Josh, hopefully next time you’ll be able to last longer.” 

“Sally!” Josh yelled, but all he heard was her laughter echoing throughout the room. After a couple minutes, Josh asked, “Was it really that bad?”

Aidan chuckled. “Nope, not at all.”

“You’re lying, aren’t you?”

“It has been over two years.”

“Shit.”

“Go to sleep, Josh.” Aidan kissed his neck again. “We have plenty of time to practice.”

-fin


End file.
